goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Betty anne bongo preforms abby's lullaby
Betty anne bongo preforms abby's lullaby Transcript Betty anne: (clears throat) hush my baby, don't cry a peep. The moon's in the sky, let's count the sheep. 1, 2, 3, 4. I said hush, shush, shh, snore. Not wah, laugh, cry, or roar. 1, 2, 3, 4. I said hush, shush, shh, snore. 1, 2, 3, 4. Sleep tight, not a sound, till morn. Outtakes Transcript 1 Man: speed, marker, and action! Betty anne: hush my baby don't cry a chief. Chief Quimby: Chief like me?! Colonel K: That's not right betty! Man: cut! Outtakes Transcript 2 Man: speed, marker, and action! Betty anne: hush my baby don't cry a sheep. Sheep: Ba! Man: cut! Outtakes Transcript 3 Man: speed, marker, and action! Betty anne: hush my baby don't cry a deep Man: cut! Outtakes Transcript 4 Man: speed, marker, and action! Betty anne: hush my baby don't cry a weep Man: cut! Outtakes Transcript 5 Man: speed, marker, and action! Betty anne: hush my baby don't cry a beep Man: cut! Outtakes Transcript 6 Man: speed, marker, and action! Betty anne: hush my baby don't cry a keep Man: cut! Outtakes Transcript 7 Man: speed, marker, and action! Betty anne: hush my baby don't cry a jeep Lightning McQueen: A Jeep?! No! Man: cut! Outtakes Transcript 8 Man: speed, marker, and action! Betty anne: hush my baby don't fly Superman: fly! Man: cut! Outtakes transcript 9 Man: action! Betty anne: hush my baby, don't cry a peep, the moon's in the sky, let's count the miis Man: it's sheep, betty! Outtakes transcript 10 Betty anne: snore, shh, shush, hush said i, four three two one Man: betty, don't sing backwards Outtakes transcript 11 Man: action! Betty anne: hush my... (baby punches betty anne) OW! THAT HURT! OW! (Her nose turns red due to pain) OW! NEED ICE PACKS! Outtakes transcript 12 Betty anne: hush my baby, don't cry a onion Man: cut! Outtakes transcript 13 Betty anne: hush my baby mii Man: grrr! Cut! Outtakes transcript 14 Betty anne: hush my baby, don't cry a peep, the moon's stinks the sky Man: cut! Outtakes transcript 15 Betty anne: hush my baby, don't cry a peep, the moon's kisses the sky Man: cut! Outtakes transcript 16 Man: action! Betty anne: sleep tight, not a sound, til dawn Man: cut! It's morn! Outtakes transcript 17 Man: again, action! Betty anne: (twirls while holding a baby) hush my baby, don't cry a peep Man: betty, don't be a ballet dancer! Outtakes transcript 18 Betty anne: hush my baby, don't cry a pineapples, no, pasta, i mean, parsley, parsnips! Argh! Outtakes transcript 19 Betty anne: hush my baby, don't cry a peep, the moon's in the sky, let's count the sheep in bikinis Man: cut! Outtakes transcript 20 Betty anne: hush my blue baby alien Man: hey! Outtakes transcript 21 Betty anne: wash my baby don't cry, one two three four five, now that's my lullaby! Man: right, that's it! Don't ever shoot about saying things like children, OR MUSICIAN GIRLS! CUT!!